Portable and/or floor standing treatment devices including air purifiers, air conditioners, dehumidifiers, and heaters provide benefits in the home and workplace and are increasing in popularity among consumers desiring to live and work in cleaner and healthier environments. Typically these devices contain mechanical components such as heating elements, motors and fans which should not be readily accessible. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide the floor standing treatment device with a latching mechanism that prevented access to such components. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the latching mechanism was designed for long-lasting use and prevented from prematurely failing or breaking.
Due to the increased popularity of floor standing treatment devices, many users may desire to selectively use a particular treatment device in the home or at the office, without having to purchase two separate products. Additionally, the same floor standing treatment device may be desired for use in one or more different locations around the home. Unfortunately, most floor standing treatment devices, specifically air purifiers are cumbersomely large and lack handles, which prevents easy portability of the device. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an air purifier with a one or two handed carrying handle for providing easy portability of the purifier.
Lastly, since it is not necessary to precisely locate a floor standing treatment device within a room, most users typically situate these devices on the floor and closely adjacent an unused portion of a wall in the office or home. However, since these devices typically have a cord and grommet that protrudes from the back, these devices are prevented from resting close to any wall. Additionally, since most of these devices have several feet of electrical cord attached, it is sometimes difficult to position the device so as to eliminate the “tripping” danger associated with having a loose cord. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a floor standing treatment device adapted to be placed closely adjacent an interior room wall and one that provided a storage space for unused electrical cord.